The Mix
by violetchick4ever
Summary: What if there was a group of mutants were some of the best mutants joined the fight against a new threat, Wait what is the group's connection with the brotherhood Rated T for violence and swearing. All rights to Marvel. Couples and Romance?
1. Chapter 1

This my new Fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Mix **

**Chapter one: Beginning Chaos and Fun**

**Prologue**

It was another Saturday morning at the institute. The mutants were all chilling or out having fun most of them were wondering why they all have to be at the institute later that day at 1 o'clock even Wolverine and the instructors didn't know what was going on.

**Unknown's P.O.V.**

"Everybody mount up, we got to get to the institute by 12:30 pm" I say "Shelia ah don't want to" "Wake-up Firefly and get your âne up on your bike" "Kay Shelia" says the Australian voice "We all here" I ask "Yeah" "Oui" comes a French and a silky voice. "Well let's head out" we were on the way to the institution.

**Pietro P.O.V.**

"Do we have anything to eat" I ask "Look in the fridge" says Lance I walk into the kitchen to see Wanda sitting in a chair around the table crying I speed over to her "Yo why you crying""Think about this day idiot" it hit me today was her death anniversary "I hate Father because of what he did to me, you and her" I look at her she glares at me "I don't even deny you hate him too." I cry a single tear "Yah I do, but we have to be strong for her." "Okay" I hug her after a few seconds I hear "Now get of me before I hex you" I let her go as if she was on fire. I steal her toast and run as a hex is thrown my way "**PIETRO!"**

**Professor X P.O.V.**

The Mix should be here soon I look at my watch 12:10. "Ring Ring" I pick up the phone "Hello Xavier Institute for Gifted Children""Hello Charles, I forgot to remind you me and The Mix usually bring chaos and challenges, I will probably be the one to do this first, I am just reminding you." says a silky female voice says with a strong Brooklyn accent. "Yes of course Charm I will be ready." "Good to know you are ready, see you soon." today will be a long day I hang up on the phone.

**20 min later**

**Charm's P.O.V.**

"You guys ready" "Yeah" "Oui" "Yep""Yeah""Yes""Yea""Yeppy" we all walk up to the manner "Bella, did you hack into the manner disable alarms" "Oui, I got it done" "Put your cloaks & hoods up my wonderful crazies and fang your scent is hidden right" "Yep" cool this is gonna be fun we will probably start mutant mayhem. We walk up to the front porch "Me or you Bella" I ask "All you" she says "I blow up the doors.

**Rouge P.O.V.**

I hear a boom from downstairs while I was reading. _Rouge get downstairs now. Okay Jean. Hurry. _I run downstairs to se eight cloaked or hooded figures except for the middle and the upfront was a stunning blond hair girl with black and silver highlights and bright Electric blue eyes. "Heya Peoples" she says well there goes my days I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations

Oui= Yes (French)

Âne=ass (French)

Shelia= girl (Australian Slang)


	2. Please read

Hey you guys I can't update my stories because I don't have word document on my computer so I will try my best to get it updated soon! I am using notepad right now it sucks I have to steal my mom's computer before I can though. 


	3. Chapter 2

This my new Fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Mix **

**Chapter Two: Fighting Weapon X and Meeting The Mix**

**Charm's P.O.V.**

_The look of full terror and surprise on their faces just made my day ___I look up and see a very upset looking Wolverine

"What are you doing here and who are you?" He growls out

"Well I tell you if you will have a fight with me and beat me." I say with a cocky tone I hear murmurs of success from the X-men they really think I can't win, well they will find out.

"Okay you've got it bub" he says

"Well first don't call me bub, second let us take this outside, and third wolfy this is gonna be fun." He growls we walk outside __

"Well bring it on wolfy" I say he runs at me he aims a well placed kick to my face but using his shoulders as an spring board I jump over him I land spinning around, I place a kick to the abdomen I then trip him then do to back flips to get out of his reach he again charges me with his claws out I dodge the hits and quickly press all of his pressure point, which sent him to the ground I place my foot on his back

"I Win" I declare in a mocking tone "and without any of my mutations, ha" I add

**Wolverine's P.O.V.**

_Well this kid has skill beating me without any mutations, I wonder what her and the rest of her group got._

**Professor X P.O.V.**

_I do have to say she did warn me but I think it is time I introduce her and The Mix to the X-men. _ I wheel myself over to the front porch the students and The Mix look at me with confusion "Students meet our guest and the reason why all of you had to be here by 1, Charm will you please introduce The Mix to us" I announce

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Of course Charles" Charm says "First up is Twister"

"Hey I'm Twister I'm 16 you will get to find out about my powers later." A boy with blond hair close to 6 ft. tall walks up and says with a superior tone "Yo, Charm can I head to the house now." He says in and a bored tone

"Nope, because I hate when you act holy and mighty I can take you down in two seconds" she slaps him n the back in the head you hear a crack everyone looks at her like she's crazy "So tell me this, you probably could take on almost every mutant here if you dare act liked your better what happens?" she says with venom

"You end up dead, or you lose" he says

"You know it jerk, now go sit over there will on introduce the rest of our wonderful family." Charms says

"Yes" he walks and sits down under a tree

"Next is Icicle" a boy with blond hair and a blue streak and a book in hand

"Hi, names Icicle call me Ice, you will learn about my powers, in the Game" he says with a charming smile and walks to sit beside Twister and started to read his book

"He is a total book reader and writer" Charm says with an amused tone."Next is Fang"

"Hey" the girl walks up in her hood and the takes it off the X-men gasp

It was X-23

"What the hell X-23 are you doing here" says Wolverine

"First, names Fang and if you want call me Laura, and why Charm adopted me and trained me after the whole Hydra thing she is my family like so is the Mix." and then she goes sit down with boys and closes her eyes

"Next is Fire Fly, you should know her brother"

A girl with bright orange heart and a blond streak "Heya Mates" she says in an Australian accent.

"Wait who is her brother?" says Bobby

"Well my name is Allie Jan Alldyerce"

"As in the author of **Fiery Blood" **says Rogue

"Yep" says Fire Fly

"Then your brother is John Allyerdece the greatest gothic novelist" says Rogue

"Yep" says Fire Fly "but think about his books what do they always have in them"

*silence*

"Fire" she says

"And that is important why" says Kitty

"My brother is Pyro" she says

"That Fire maniac is your brother" says Scott

"Yep" and she walks and climbs into a tree and sits down.

"Well you did just met 3 of our crazies, next is mademoiselle Crystal"

A girl in a cloak she takes off her cloak and Gambit gasps "Hello" she says in a French accent

"Crystal my best friend, ex assassin from the assassin guild and you will find her out her powers later" says Charm while Crystal walked and leaned against the tree. "Gambit shut your mouth you'll catch flies and it aint like she is gonna kill you in your sleep." says Charm "Next Ground Break"

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes "Hi my name is Ground Break call me Ground powers what the others said" and he went to sit down.

"Next is Toxic" Charm says

A boy with black hair and a few piercings and brilliant green eyes came up "Hey power won't know until Charm gives us permission to tell" he stuck headphones on his head and went to the tree.

"Last but never least my tough girl Terra"

A browned haired girl came up " Hiya if you have a problem with any of us got to hell and my brother is Lance Alvers" "and yes _Kitty _ that Lance" she goes and walks to the tree and kicked Icicle out of his spot and sat down

**Charm's P.O.V.**

"Last is me I'm Charm and that is all you need to know" I say _This is gonna be fun._


	4. CP

**Here is Character Pasts and Profiles spent 2 hours on this hope you like it :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Name: Ryan Drewn

Code Name: Twister

Age:16

Height:5'11 (his skin tone is close to Evan's)

Weight:199lb.

Hair: Blonde (cut like Bobby's)

Eyes: Brown

Outfit: Ripped jeans, Black combat boots, Brown T- shirt w/ black leather jacket, a black stud earring.

Personality: Ryan can be a totally jerk sometimes, but he can also be funny and be really protective over the Mix, he will do anything to keep them safe. He also loves to play pranks.

Past: When he was 11 his powers were awakened destroying his house in Florida, his parents abandoned him leaving him alone crying at his, house in ruble, he was found by Charm and was offered to come with her and train to us his powers correctly, he accepted the offer and has been with Charm ever since

Powers: He can make tornadoes and can change air pressure. He is trained in hand to hand combat, and uses a BO-staff. He also trained in acrobatics.

Name: Luke Anilan

Code Name: Icicle or Ice

Age:17

Height:6'1

Weight:200

Hair: Blond with ice blue streak (Ray's Hair)

Eyes: Blue

Outfit: Jeans, Blue T- shirt, and black sneakers, blue stud earring, ice shard tattoo on torso.

Personality: Charming, and sweet, he loves to read and write with Fire Fly, he is very protective over the Mix, he has a crush on Fire Fly. He can be very fierce and vicious when fighting.

Past: Both his parents died leaving him in foster care since the of 5, one December morning when he was 15 his powers awakened he froze half his room 3 days later, Charm asked him did he want to learn to control his power and have a family that actually loves him.

Powers: he can freeze and melt anything and can control water he can get water from almost any source, he is trained with swords, hand to hand combat, and throwing knives

Name: Jason Reine

Code Name: Ground Break

Age: 15

Height:5'10

Weight:180

Hair: Brown (down to base of his neck)

Eyes: Green

Outfit: Black jeans, Green T-shirt, green DC shoes, green stud earring, and silver nose piercing.

Personality: skater boy, he is tough and protective, he is quiet, he is Terra's boyfriend, he has a unique since of humor, and gets in fights w/ Twister

Past: He and Terra met in orphanages at the age of 9, the became friends quickly, the orphanage treated him poorly he was bullied and quickly learned street smarts he saved money from doing small jobs and bought him a skate board, he ended getting arrested for skating in a no skating zone and also damaging property when his powers destroyed a bunch of statues at the age 13. Charm asked him if he wanted to learn to control his powers and have a family, he did not agree at first but when Charm said she asked Terra and she said yes, he said yes.

Powers: he can break open the ground, also he can pick up almost any size of ground, he is trained in had to hand and know how to street fight, also was trained with throwing knives and BO-staff.

Name: Allie Jan Alldyerce

Code Name: Fire Fly or Fire

Age:16

Height:5'9

Weight:159

Hair: Red with a blonde part(Like Rogue's) down to hips

Eyes: Yellow/Green

Outfit: Orange tube top(that comes above her belly button), Black leather jacket (that ends right under breasts) Red/Orange skirt with black top lace, Back fishnet tights, and Orange/Red DC shoes. (All fire proof) She has to gold loop earrings, in each ear and flame shape earring, and a red studded nose piercing, and A flame tattoo that goes all the way around her abdomen.

Personality: She is a fiery personality, she is a totally a party girl, she is as crazy as her brother who is Pyro, she loves to write books with Ice. She loves fire, she hates people messing with the Mix and become quite serious or compassionate when she wants, she is a total prankster.

Past: After her brother left to go to make more trouble, she was 9 he left her she knew, she might have the X gene, but she new for sure when 7 months later she set her bed on fire, at the age of 11 she left Australia and went to the U.S.A. When she was 12 she set a building on fire by accident and Charm and Twister put it out, Charm asked her if she wanted to have some fun and learned how to use her powers, she said yes and the fun began.

Powers: she can control fire but she does not need lighters, she is her own fire source, she is trained in hand to hand , and ninja stars, she is trained in gymnastics and acrobatics.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**This is Part one sorry for any bad grammar. :)**


End file.
